


A Warm Welcome

by AbschaumNo1



Series: The Hawks Cuddle Collection [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Dylan has his first practice in Chicago. But the real cool stuff happens away from the ice.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd another older one that I wrote back when the Hawks traded for Dylan Strome.  
> I swear my goal for this year is to not take months to post things that are finished.
> 
> Anyways, I am fully on the "We need more teammate cuddles" train so obviously I had to do something about the Hawks welcoming Dylan to the team with a cuddle pile.

Dylan’s first practice with his new team kind of blows his mind. He thought he’d be cool playing with hockey legends; he’s played with Davo for heaven’s sake. But he’s still giddy with excitement that he gets to play with guys like Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane. Even if he’s not on a line with either of them, he’s still on a team with them, a team that won three Cups in six years. He’s allowed to be excited he thinks.  
Having Brinksy there helps. He knows Brinksy, knows they play great hockey together when they get the chance, and really he’s probably just as excited to play with him again. Still, Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews.  


Practice goes well. The guys are nice, and Dylan and Perlsi are greeted with stick taps when they finally get to join them and really, there’s not a lot that could cramp Dylan’s style right now. This is his chance to prove himself and he’s gonna use it.  


He makes lunch plans with Brinksy to get caught up on all the good stuff, and by the time everyone’s getting dressed after practice he’s feeling pretty good about this.  
In the midst of the locker room chatter Duncs comes up to him and says, “You’re having lunch with the cat, right?”  
It takes Dylan a second to understand who he’s talking about but then he nods.  
“Good,” Duncs says, before he turns to Brinksy and adds, “You make sure to bring him along, eh?”  
Brinksy grins. “Sure thing,” he says.”  
Dylan raises an eyebrow at them, but Alex just says, “No worries, you’re gonna like it.”  


Whatever Dylan tries, Brinksy doesn’t tell him anything more. He gives Dylan all the ins and outs of the team, what to expect from whom, which gossip he should know, what topics to avoid, but he doesn’t explain the exchange with Duncs.  
He does make a stop at Dylan’s hotel room and gets him to change into something comfortable and picks up Perlsi as well, before they make a stop at Brinksy’s own condo so he can change clothes. Dylan gets to meet Brinksy’s dog there as well, which is awesome, but they leave again quickly. The only good thing is that apparently Perlsi knows just as much as Dylan does.  


Brinksy takes them out of downtown Chicago, which is not exactly what Dylan expected, but okay. They ring a bell and some of the mystery is solved when Duns opens the door. Their shoes and coats join the piles by the entrance, and Duncs shows them the bathroom and the kitchen as they pass.  
“Seabs brought the kids by the way,” he says right before they reach the living room where low voices give away the whereabouts of the rest of the guys.  
They have to round a corner to get there, but as soon as he sees what’s waiting for them, Dylan starts grinning.  
The large sectional is pushed out of the way, and most of the team is already piled up in the empty space left. Dylan can see Seabs bracketed in by Arty and Saader, each of them with one of Seabs’ kids on their arms. Krugs’s head is pillowed on Saader’s thigh, and he’s joking around with Seabs’ son. Jonny and Kaner are next to Arty (entwined in a way that doesn’t look quite comfortable to Dylan, but seems to work for them), Crow and Cam on their other side. Duncs goes to settle in behind Seabs, who immediately rests his head in his lap.  
“This is awesome,” Dylan says.  
Brinksy laughs and grabs his hand to pull him over. “Told you you’d like it,” he says as he settles in next to the other Alex.  
And as if the cuddle pile wasn’t baller enough, Brinksy doesn’t let go of Dylan’s hand.  



End file.
